


A Soccer Ball Soul

by simonsprettyface



Series: Spierfeld Week [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spierfeld Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: But when he got out, he couldn’t avoid it anymore. He stood in front of his full length mirror and dropped the towel before he opened his eyes, instantly drawn to the new addition on his hip.A soccer ball.





	A Soccer Ball Soul

**Author's Note:**

> why are titles so hard to come up with?

Everyone either looked forward to their eighteenth birthday or dreaded the day it came, but always for the same reason: it was soulmate mark day. Everyone woke up on their eighteenth birthday with something on their body that represented the person that they were meant for. The person their soul matched with. It could be something they really enjoy, or maybe something linked to how you two meet. But it’s going to be something. 

Simon’s parents, for example, had a pompom and a football on them. Of course, they were long gone now, since the mark fades when you kiss your soulmate for the first time. That’s how you know it’s true, if you kiss someone and it’s still there then they aren’t the one. 

Which has lead to plenty of awkward moments already at Creekwood than Simon would like to admit.

So when his birthday finally did come around, he was a little hesitant to search his body for the new mark. It was a little silly, how he kept his eyes closed in his morning shower, but he just wanted to wait a little longer. To stay a kid a moment more. 

But when he got out, he couldn’t avoid it anymore. He stood in front of his full length mirror and dropped the towel before he opened his eyes, instantly drawn to the new addition on his hip.

A soccer ball.

What did that even mean? The most logical thought was that his soulmate played soccer. Or really liked to watch soccer. Or maybe his soulmate will throw a soccer ball at his head, knocking him unconscious, and that’s how they meet. 

A scary thought flashed through his head for a moment, what if Nick was his soulmate? He was his best friend, sure, but he didn’t know how compatible they’d actually be. It wouldn’t even be a romantic soulmate situation, Nick was straight, and Simon honestly longed for a romantic soulmate. Not just someone to spend his life with in platonic bliss, though it definitely worked for the people that had it, he wanted to be so in love it hurt. He instantly relaxed though, when he remembered that Nick already had his soulmate. How thrilled Nick was when after he and Abby kissed for the first time, his mark started to go away. They were happy for him, but part of it made him a little sad. He was afraid he’d never meet his soulmate, that he’d never get the courage to kiss anyone. Let alone a boy. Let alone a boy that might be his  _ soulmate _ .

So he just put on a shirt and avoided his parents’ questions about his mark, quickly eating his breakfast and going to pick up his friends for school. 

It was hard to hide your mark, it really was. Everyone knows when everyone’s birthday around here and everyone will pester and bug until someone eventually gives in and shows their mark. There were people that have somehow kept theirs hidden since their birthday, like Bram and Leah, so it can be done. And Simon is determined. 

But he can’t stop thinking about who it might be.

Everyone in the school was a possible soulmate, really. Though, there was a chance that they didn’t even go to school with him. He might not even meet his soulmate until later in life. And that thought shouldn’t worry him, but it kind of does. He was impatient, he didn’t think he would be but he is.

For the next few weeks, he really didn’t see anything that triggered a thought of  _ soulmate _ . And he started to be fine with that, and it relaxed him. He thought about it less and less. 

That was, until Cal threw a soccer ball during play practice and it almost hit him in the head. 

Simon couldn’t help if his heart raced a little at the thought. Cal could be his soulmate. He wasn’t exactly bad looking, and he was nice. He wouldn’t lie if he hadn’t thought about kissing him a couple times in the time he’s known him. 

So with all the courage he could muster, when everyone was leaving he asked Cal out on a date. 

Friday came around and he went to pick Cal up from his house, nerves flaring up in his stomach. This wasn’t his first date ever, but the first date he had been on since he came out. The first time he had gone out with a guy. And it felt good, despite how nervous he really was. 

They went to a movie, Cal had picked something scary and Simon hadn’t understood why until while Simon was scared, Cal took his hand and gave him a soft smile.

As well as it was going, as nice as it felt to have him hold his hand, something didn’t feel… right. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something missing. 

Simon thought he was imagining it, imagining that empty feeling, but then when he dropped Cal off at his house afterwards and Cal pulled him in for a kiss it wasn’t  _ the one _ . They both lifted their shirts afterwards and there were frowns on both of their faces when their marks were still there. 

“Damn,” he heard Cal say, and they both couldn’t help but laugh.

“Sorry,” Simon said, biting his lip slightly. 

“It’s not your fault. I had a feeling about half way through the movie that this would happen,” Cal admitted. “Not that I had a bad time just… had a feeling.”

“Oh thank God, me too,” Simon laughed, relaxing. “I hope you find your soulmate soon.”

“You too.”

And with that, he was once again on the lookout for his soulmate. He felt like he was back to square one, all he knew was that one person  _ wasn’t _ his soulmate. 

So Simon just… tried to forget about it. Tried to forget about looking for his soulmate as everyone around him either already had theirs or were looking. It did make things hard, and he started to feel the loneliness that only a soulmate could fill. 

He started to go to soccer games, trying to maybe see if he would see his soulmate there. All that did was make him a little hot and bothered and made him have dreams about boys with really nice calves. 

The night of the spring fair felt different though, felt different than other nights. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but it felt like it was going to be a good night. He showed up with Leah and Abby and Nick, and they all set off to ride rides and eat way too much fried foods. 

And that’s when they ran into Bram and Garrett. 

They all hung out at school, and he went to Bram’s Halloween party and he could see them at the soccer games, but Simon had never really properly hung out with either of them outside of school. They were funny though, really funny. Especially Bram, when he talked. Not to mention he had a really cute smile and expressive eyes that made Simon’s stomach do weird flips. 

When they all decided to ride the ferris wheel and he sat in the small cart pressed against Bram, his heart raced. He had never been this close to him before and he smelled like heaven, his lips looked so kissable up close as well. 

Simon felt Bram’s hand touch his and he thought his heart was going to fly out of his chest, swallowing thickly as he tried to not think about it. About all of this. About Bram.

“Hey, you act, right?” Bram asked out of nowhere, looking over at him. 

“Yeah, why?” Simon asked, a little confused. 

Bram smiled a little, lifting up his shirt to show his toned stomach. Once Simon got past that, he noticed what was on Bram’s hip, which was his soulmate mark. Comedy and tragedy masks. Oh God. 

Simon, without thinking, lifted his to show Bram the soccer ball on his own skin. “There’s only one way to find out,” he said, his eyes going from Bram’s eyes to his lips and back to his eyes. 

And when Bram kissed him, it felt like everything in the world was finally right. Like that was a final piece of a puzzle, slotting nicely into place just like how Bram’s lips fit against his. His lips were soft and his mouth tasted like funnel cake and beer and everything was perfect in that moment. 

Everything was more perfect when they pulled away and looked down again, seeing their marks fading. This was his soulmate, the man he’s supposed to be with. Cute Bram Greenfeld. Damn, he really lucked out. 

When they finally got off of the ride, everyone gave them a look as they stepped off together, looking a little flush. Simon lifted up his shirt and showed his fading mark, a dopey grin on his lips. “Found my soulmate, bitches!” he said happily, his fingers interlocked with Bram's. 


End file.
